Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10m}{25n - 20p} - \dfrac{20p + 5}{25n - 20p}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10m - (20p + 5)}{25n - 20p}$ $k = \dfrac{10m - 20p - 5}{25n - 20p}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{2m - 4p - 1}{5n - 4p}$